someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Viridian's Demise
Well, I could not of explained this before, but now my mind has come to a decision to try to and explain this phenomenon. So, I bought VVVVVV (or, we'll just put V, or "The Letter V Six Times") off the offical website for $5 which is a decent price for a game based on flipping gravity. I have seen some gameplay of the game, and the game looks difficult, and fun. The music even sounds cool, too. I decided to play the game through all the way through, and I actually beat it in two days. I decided to play again. I'm sure it would of been the same. I was wrong. The game was normal all the way through until the second level I picked (which was The Tower.) The Tower looked normal until I got to Vermillion's room. Instead of the dialogue being normal, it was changed. Vermillion said to Viridian: "Hey Viridian! What's going on?" Viridian replied; "We all got teleported to another place and I'm looking for the crew members. Look, I'll try to explain it." The screen cut to black, which normally would happen since you wouldn't want to hear Viridian blabble about what happened to the crew, what's going on, yadda yadda yadda. When the screen came back, Vermillion said "I didn't understand any of that, but let's go! There's a teleporter in the next room." That last line was strange, since Victoria says a similar line when you rescue her. Though, this didn't bother me. When I got teleported to the first intermission (which is with Verdigris, something I never tried before) and during that intermission, Verdigris asked Viridian "Hey, is the crew ok?" Viridian replied with "I'm sure, don't worry about it." After this line, it went normal until I laughed my butt off when Verdigris said that he had a crush on Violet. When I got to "Not As I Do", I accidently screwed up and let Viridian get crushed between a platform and spikes. He was ok, but he spawned all the way at the beginning of the intermission. Keep in mind that Verdigris did touch the checkpoint before "Do As I Say...". I shouted "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT ME AT THE BEGINNING!" Shrugging it off as a bug, assuming I was playing on 2.0, the buggiest version. I pushed on and finished the intermission level. When I got to the second intermission (with Vitellary), Vitellary fell, while Viridian went to go and find him. The Super Gravitron wasn't there, making the intermission a breeze. I never liked the Super Gravitron, anyway. Vitellary said "Whew, that was a fall, right?" Viridian agreed with "It sure was!". It was fine until the final crew member was rescued, Victoria. I wasn't transported to The Final Level (or as I like to call it, Intermission 3). Instead, I was transported back to the ship happily with all the crew members. I assume this was a prototype ending or a secret ending nobody known about. I searched about for this secret ending and I didn't find it anywhere. I posted this on a forum (which I am not telling which forum it is, mind you) and the forum members assumed that I was seeing things and I should get some rest. I did as they told me to do and the next day, I restarted the game in No Death Mode, and I've accidently enabled cutscenes. I wish I've never done that, because it wasted time. The cutscene was normal, until the siren went off, alerting the crew that they are crash landing. They didn't go to the teleporter. Instead, they stayed on the ship until the siren stopped. Violet asked "What happened, Verdigris?" I'm sure Violet asked Verdigris because Verdigris is the technician on the ship, and Violet might know Verdigris has a crush on her, but anyway. Verdigris replied "The siren must have malfunctioned. I assume we're ok?" I assumed so, too. I'm glad about that, too. I have easily won No Death Mode! I even got the trophy, too! I was so happy, so I tried playing again in No Death Mode, but this time it was completely different, and completly horrifying. Again, the crew was all on the ship, while Viridian says to the crew "So, what's new?". The crew replies "Nothing much, Viridian." Viridian accidently dropped a trinket and for some odd reason, ended up on the ceiling. Viridian said "Man, this happens a lot. Do you know why, Verdigris? Is there something wrong with the magnetic pull of the ship?" Verdigris says "I'll go check, but you might want to get that trinket down." Verdigris then went offscreen, while I was back in control. I pressed Space to flip Viridian, but it didn't flip Viridian. Viridian in shock said "I... I think I lost my flip power!" But in total shock, Viridian's head flipped right off his body. There wasn't any blood or anything, but his head was on the ceiling, while Viridian's body fell over, onto the floor. I've quickly exited the game, and thought "What the hell? Was this a mod?" I was very curious. I asked my friend if he can buy me VVVVVV on Steam. He agreed after I told him what happened, and he gifted me the game and it looked normal. I played the game, and it continued right where it left off. Vermillion said "Anyone know if we can attach his head back on?" Everybody looked at Vermillion and said "NO!". I wouldn't see why they would, anyway. Vermillion walked up to Viridian's lifeless body and said "You'll be in a better place, buddy." I've agreed with crazy stuff, but I couldn't of just put back my mind to say that I've agreed, but I did anyway. The crew seemingly agreed with Vermillion, and the crew decided to move Viridian's corpse into the trinket room, and put a note onto Viridian's corpse, along with his head. I couldn't make it out, but Violet seemed to say what she was writing, which said "Viridian will be missed, and was a great hero." I can also agree with that. The screen went back to the title screen, saying that I've lost No Death Mode, but all the crew members were rescued except for Viridian. It also said I died in Outer Space, which seems reasonable since I was in the ship. I quit the game, never to touch VVVVVV ever again. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Video Game